Home (Revised)
by mss-may-hem
Summary: Dipper and Mabel now live with Grunkle Stan. Nobody knows why or why Dipper doesn't like the mention of his dad. The twins are acting strange and Robbie wants to know why. I am revising the original story. Cover belongs to PPGmakesmesmileon deviantart
1. Chapter 1

Home

Chapter 1

Dipper hissed in pain as his back was slammed roughly against the cool, hard metal of the school locker. "What's the matter fag? Did that hurt?"  
The sweaty jock asked with a smirk on his face. There were two others on either side of the meathead currently holding Dipper by his arms. The two lackeys snickered. "I think the queer likes it Blake." The guy holding his left arm said in a teasing voice _'_ _ _Dammit why today?'__ _"You know what they say about guys like you? That you're secretly gay, and you'll bully the person you like." Dipper smirked even knowing this would only make things worse._ The one pinning Dipper to the locker, who he now knew as Blake, punched Dipper in the stomach. Dipper coughed and gasped in pain his breath taken momentarily. Dipper grit his teeth against the pain. He felt Blake's grip on his shirt loosen. Dipper slowly opened his eyes to see none other than Robbie walking towards them. He glared at the goons as he got closer. Blake and his goons let go of Dipper and start to walk away slowly. "Come on guys. We don't want to upset his ~boyfriend~!" The meatheads walk away, laughing mockingly.

Dipper breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He straightened his shirt and turned around opening his locker. "Stupid jerks..." Dipper muttered under his breath while pulling out his hoodie. He turned around only to come face to face with Robbie. Dipper glared at Robbie. "I didn't need you're help. I had the situation under control." Robbie glared at him for a bit before speaking. "Why are you here?" Dipper stared back at Robbie for a few moments before looking away uncomfortably. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh well you see...I um...live here...now?" Robbie scoffed. "What your old man didn't want you anymore? He probably got tired of seeing you. Sent you off to be his uncle's problem?" Dipper blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. He kept his head down and closed his locker. "Not that this hasn't been...fun, but I have get home." Dipper turned and practically ran away. Robbie watched Dipper hurry off and shrugged. "Whatever."

Robbie walked outside to his black motorcycle. He on and started it up. As he drove off the school parking lot he seen Dipper holding his side as he walked. Robbie slowed down as he got near him. "Hey shorty. Want a ride?"  
Dipper looked at Robbie confused and narrowed his eyes. Robbie rolled his eyes and stopped the bike. "Look I'm goin to the Mystery Shack anyway. So get on already before I change my mind."Dipper hesitated for a split second before slowly getting on the bike. Robbie grabbed Dipper's hand and wrapped them around how waist. Dipper blushed bright red."You'll wanna hang on tight." In response Dipper tightened his hold around Robbie's stomach. It was a short ride to the mystery shack as Robbie drove like a maniac. Dipper loved the feeling of being so close to Robbie. He held on tighter, smiling.

Dipper discovered his feelings for Robbie last summer when he accidentally heard Robbie singing. His voice had sounded so strong and laced with so much emotion. Dipper knew then that he never hated Robbie, only misunderstood his feelings toward the goth teen. Sure at first Robbie was a right jerk and continues to be. Dipper chalked it up that he was simply attracted to the 'bad boy' type. Robbie stopped the bike as they arrived at their destination. Dipper got off followed by Robbie. Dipper ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "So uh...thanks...for the ride."  
Dipper looked up and smiled shyly at Robbie. Robbie crossed his arms. "Whatever."  
He walks off in the direction of the strange shop. Dipper shakes his head and follows. They get inside and is greeted by Zoos and Stan. "Ah Robbie here for your application? No need your hired. I'll pay ya $6.50 an hour. You start tomorrow."  
Stan walked off to watch tv. Dipper eyes were wide as saucers. "Wait! You're working here?!"

That night when Dipper went to bed, he stared at the ceiling for a long while. He sighed. He heard a noise and felt a dip in his bed. "It'll be okay Dipstick." Mabel grabbed his hand reassuringly, squeezing lightly. Dipper sat up and looked at Mabel sadly. He sighed loudly in annoyance and ruffled his hair. "I can't do it anymore. I wanna tell Wendy and hell even Robbie." Mabel smiles and snorts. "Then tell 'em silly." She said like it was the obvious choice. Dipper stared at Mabel with a thoughtful expression. "I can't just tell them...What if they treat me differently?"  
Mabel ruffled Dipper's hair smiling. "They'll act different for awhile. Something terrible happened to us and it was way worse for you. But they'll go back to their old selves eventually." Dipper smiled at his sister. "Thanks Mabel. You always know how to cheer me up." She hugged Dipper, "Of course I do. I _am_ your twin!" and went back to her bed. The next morning found a very tired and sore Dipper. He slowly got out of bed and dressed. He was wearing his signature hat paired with his vest, a plain gray long sleeve shirt, and black skinny jeans. He was tying his shoes when the door burst open to reveal a hyper Mabel. "Guess who's here!" She said in a sing-song voice. Dipper finished tying his shoes. He stood up and smiled fondly at his sister. The days were never boring with her around. Dipper put his hand to his chin in an exaggerated manner. "Is it...a cool but deadly overpowered monster for us to fight?" Mabel giggled and slapped his arm. "No silly! Try again!" Dipper shrugged his shoulders. "I give up. Who?" Mabel pulled a disgruntled Robbie into the room. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Mabel why did you bring him to our room?" Mabel giggled. "Welllllll I was hoping your shirt would be off." Dipper blushed and looked down. "Mabel don't try to set me up with Robbie."

Dipper pushed past them both and went downstairs to the odd shop. Robbie huffed and followed after Dipper with Mabel behind him humming a cheery tune. Dipper got to the bottom of the stairs and was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. Dipper froze and his eyes went wide with fear. Mabel seen this and panicked. "Don't touch him!"  
Dipper turned around quickly and pushed Robbie away roughly, making him fall. Robbie sat there for a second before he stands up quickly advancing on Dipper. Mabel had been knocked down due to her standing so close to Robbie. "Wait please don't hurt him."  
Her eyes held unshed tears ready to fall at any moment. Robbie ignored her and continued to go at Dipper until his back hit a wall. Robbie raised his fist to punch Dipper but stopped mid punch frozen there. Dipper had closed his eyes tightly and had started shaking. Wendy walked in and and gasped. She ran to the scene and pushed Robbie away. She punched Robbie in the arm and glared at him. "I thought you guys were done fighting!" Dipper's breath was now coming in gasps and he had slid down the wall holding his knees to his chest. Wendy looked at him in concern as Mabel rushed to his side. She held him close to her whispering soothing words. She flared at Robbie. They just stood there dumbfounded. Finally they snapped out of it. "What's wrong with him?"  
Robbie would deny this but he was worried. Wendy punched Robbie in the arm again.  
"He's having a panic attack you jerk!"  
Dipper shoved Mabel away and tried to run away. "Grab him!" Mabel yelled. Robbie wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist and held the struggling teen. "Let go! Don't touch me!" Dipper struggled even harder to get out of Robbie's grasp.  
"Calm down Dipper." Robbie said in a soft tone. At the sound of Robbie using his name Dipper stilled. His breathing slowly returned to normal. Robbie slowly let go of Dipper prepared to grab him if he decided to run again. "Let's give them a minute."  
Wendy pulled Mabel into the next room. Dipper stepped away from Robbie and looked down. "Look I'm...sorry."  
Dipper looked at Robbie suddenly. "No I am. You...startled me when you grabbed my arm." Robbie looked at Dipper confused. "Did something happen? Is that why you're acting weird?" Robbie said trying to sound indifferent.  
"No!" Dipper said a little to quickly. He blushed and bit his lip. "Err I mean no. Nothing happened." Dipper said in a softer voice. Robbie looked at him not believing him. He shrugged his shoulders and walked past Dipper to start work. Dipper followed silently behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Home

Chapter 2

It was closing time at the Mystery Shack and it had been raining for hours. Wendy had gone home early because he little brother was sick. Robbie was cleaning up the shop full of oddities, not lingering on one item too long. He was paranoid the hands or eyes would move. After everything he'd seen in Gravity Falls he wouldn't doubt it. He finished sweeping and put the broom in the supply closet. Be sighed as he looked out the window, seeing the heavy rainfall. Mabel nudged Dipper in the side softly so she wouldn't agitate his injuries. Dipper groaned and walked towards Robbie. He bit his lip. "So uh Grunkle Stan said you can stay tonight of you want. It doesn't look like the rain is gonna stop anytime soon." Dipper shifted uncomfortably under Robbie's stare. A few moments passed before Robbie answered. "Whatever." He shrugged his shoulders. Mabel giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. "You'll have to sleep in my bed. I'll sleep in the guest room. It doesn't like strangers." Robbie have her a strange look and shrugged. "Whatever." She walked to Dipper and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Dipstick." She skipped out of the shop area and into a room down the hall. "Dipstick huh?" Robbie snickered at the nickname. Dipper frowned but stayed quiet having gotten used to that nickname by now.

He headed upstairs with Robbie following behind. Dipper rummaged through some drawers and found some pajama pants that were to big for him. He threw at Robbie's face. Dipper heard an __oof__ from Robbie. Robbie started to undress as Dipper was turning around. Robbie had his shirt off. Dipper let out a quiet squeak and looked down at his shoes, his face stained a bright red. He was holding his own clothes to sleep in. Robbie finished dressing and looked at Dipper with a quirked eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna get dressed pipsqueak?"  
Dipper bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably. He put his clothes down and started to strip revealing skin littered with scars and some new bruises. Robbie's eyes widened a bit at this. He wasn't expecting to see this many scars. Sure a few here and there. Gravity Falls was dangerous after all, but this many? Something wasn't right here. Robbie realized he was staring and quickly looked away. Dipper noticed his stare and was blushing even redder. "Those guys got you good the other day. Are you okay?"  
Dipper finished dressing and looked at Robbie. "I'm fine. I've been through worse things than what they can do to me." Dipper lay down on his bed. Robbie did the same on Mabel's. "Um Robbie..." Dipper asked in a quiet voice. "What?" Dipper turned off the light.  
"Thanks for not asking." Robbie huffed and Dipper heard the bed creak from Robbie turning over.  
"Whatever." Was all Robbie said. It meant more to Dipper than Robbie knew. He'd tell Robbie and Wendy one day. Dipper fell asleep with a small smile on his face. As Dipper fell into REM sleep his smile quickly turned into a frown. He started to fidget in his sleep. His breath was coming in short pants. After about five minutes Robbie wakes up slowly. He growled in annoyance. "Be quiet I'm trying to sleep." He rolled over facing Dipper. What he heard next made his sit up. Dipper was crying softly and tossing in his sleep. Robbie got up out of bed and walked slowly over to Dipper. He reached out to wipe away the tears but shook Dipper's shoulder instead.

Dipper's eyes snapped open and he gasped like he hadn't breathed air before. His eyes looked wild with fear. Robbie panicked and did the only thing he knew to do. He grabbed Dipper and wrapped his arms around pulling him close, and he started petting his hair like he seen Mabel do earlier that day. Eventually Dipper's breathing evened out and the tears stopped falling. Robbie slowly pulled away and looked down at Dipper. Dipper stared back at Robbie with confusion in his eyes. He had seen the same in Robbie's. "Why...? Dipper paused for a moment. "Why did you do that? You didn't have to..." Robbie rolled his eyes and dropped Dipper onto the bed. "Pssh whatever. I only did it because you were keeping me up." Robbie got up and went back to his temporary bed and pretended to go back to sleep. Dipper smiled, and fell asleep staring at Robbie's back.

The next morning was a sunny Saturday. Dipper and Robbie woke with a start as the door burst open. "~Wake up~!" Mabel sung loudly. Dipper laughed under his breath. Mabel walked over to Robbie who had laid back down. "Hey grumpy pants wake up!" She said with a pout. Dipper laughed. "I'd get up if I were you." Robbie pulled the covers over his head. Mabel smiled mischievously. Without warning she jumped on the bed and started shaking Robbie violently.  
"It's an earthquake!" She screamed as she started jumping on the bed. Robbie pushed her off with an angry huff. Mabel fell off of the bed giggling. Dipper was holding his sides laughing. Robbie glared at Mabel. Dipper calmed down he was panting from laughing so hard. "I told you to get up but you didn't listen." Robbie gets off the bed looking anoyed. "Get out. I'm getting dressed." He ordered Mabel with a frown. Mabel smiled and jumped up from the floor. She skipped out of the room humming. Dipper smiled fondly at his sister. She still held some innocence behind her big brown eyes.

Dipper quickly got off the bed making sure not to look at Robbie while he dressed. Dipper found some clothes. His hat, a rock band shirt, and jeans. He dressed quickly and tied the laces of his converse shoes. Dipper looked over at Robbie who was staring at him intensely. They locked eyes for a moment before Dipper looked away. "Well I'm going to see what Mabel is doing..."  
Dipper felt awkward after the staring match. He walked out the door and down the stairs not looking behind him to see if to Robbie followed. He heard his footsteps close behind him. He got to the kitchen and found a large delicious breakfast. Mabel was putting a large plate of bacon on the table when she noticed the two standing there staring at the food.  
"Well are you two sleepy heads gonna eat? If not I'm sure Mr. Waddles can eat it all."  
Dipper smiled. "But Mabel he can't eat the sausage or bacon."  
Mabel gave him a confused look. "Of course he can silly. I give him bacon all the time."  
To prove her point she grabbed a piece of bacon and fed it to Mr. Waddles, who was sitting on the counter. Dipper laughed and Robbie's eyes widened. "Okay. You're right. He can have it." Dipper grabbed two plates that were on the counter and handed one to Robbie.  
"Dig in. Eat as much as you want." Mabel said in her usual cheery voice.  
Dipper piled his plate high with a bit of everything. He looked at Robbie and seen he'd done the same. Robbie took one bite and he froze. Dipper looked at him worried. "This is...awesome! Err I mean it's okay." He started eating a little bit faster. Dipper smiled and ate his food at a slower pace. They finished eating as Wendy walked through the door. "Yo dudes. Hey Dipper your dad is here. Mabel is talking to him." She grabbed a piece of bacon. Dipper stood up so fast his chair fell over. He ran out of the kitchen. "Mabel!"

Wendy and Robbie followed after Dipper at a slower pace thinking he was just excited to his father. When Dipper got to his sister she was falling to the floor from the force of the slap her dad gave her across the face. She was holding back tears. Wendy and Robbie stood there confused having missed the slap. Dipper went over to Mabel and helped her stand up. Once standing she ran over to Wendy and hid behind her, shaking like a leaf. Dipper was about to say something when Stan walked in with Zoos. Stan narrowed his eyes when he seen the twins' father standing there. "Get out you good for nothing bastard or I'll call the cops!"

Stan looked at Dipper who was still standing with a look of pure determination on his face. Stan looked behind the twins' father to see Zoos secretly dialing a number on his cell. He sneaked out of the room to call the police in secret. Stan focused on the drunken man once more. "You kids go somewhere. Shop's closed today." Dipper looked ready to protest but was quieted by Robbie who had walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Dipper stayed firmly planted to the spot, now glaring at his father. Robbie sighed loudly and picked Dipper up bridal style. Dipper gasped at the sudden movement. "Put me down!" Dipper wiggled a bit trying to get free. Wendy nodded to Robbie and lightly pushed Mabel out of the room guiding her to the shop. Once in the shop Robbie put Dipper down quickly. Dipper turned around and glared at Robbie. "You didn't have to pick me up."  
He was angry and taking it out on Robbie. Robbie pinched the bridge of his nose. He was about to tell Dipper off when he heard the sirens followed by yelling.  
"Those brats are mine! MINE! They belong to me." There was a short pause. "I'm ashamed to call you my nephew. What you did to those children was wrong Jim! You will NEVER lay a hand on them again! You sick bastard!" Mabel ran upstairs holding her hands over her ears. Dipper was going to run after her but Robbie grabbed his arm again. Wendy walked up the stairs to calm her friend. "She's got this. Come on." Robbie walked towards the door and looked at Dipper expectantly. "Are you comin or what?"  
Dipper snapped out of his stupor and quickly followed Robbie outside. Robbie grabbed his helmet and tossed it to Dipper. He fumbled it a bit before holding it tightly in his hands to keep from dropping it. Dipper looked at Robbie confused. Robbie rolled his and got on his motorcycle. He patted on the seat behind him. "Get on pipsqueak." He started up his bike. Dipper hurriedly put on the helmet and got on the bike, holding onto Robbie tightly. Robbie revved the engine then sped off. Dipper leaned in close to Robbie's ear. "Where are we going?" He asked loudly while blushing at the close contact. Robbie smirked and drove faster. "You'll see when we get there."

~20 minutes later at a somewhat beautiful lake~

The bike slowed to a stop. Dipper got off, followed by Robbie. Dipper looked around curiously. __'Wow it looks so...pretty. The water really looks like it's sparkling.'__ Dipper looked at Robbie who was taking off his shirt. His eyes went wide as he saw Robbie's toned and smooth stomach. He looked away quickly. "W-what are you doing?"  
Dipper mentally cursed himself for stuttering. Robbie took off his pants leaving him in only his boxers. "Well I'm not getting my clothes wet. Now come on take off yours." Dipper wrapped his arms around himself self-consciously. Robbie sighed. "Look you can get in or not Dipper. I don't care."

Dipper looked at Robbie confused. "Since when do you call me by name?"  
Dipper asked as he tries not to look away from Robbie's face. "Since I realized our little rivalry is stupid. Before you ask, I decided this weeks ago. Right now, I don't care what that dude did to you. I'm just here to swim." Dipper bit his lip and started to remove his shirt. Once that was off he took off his shorts. Dipper wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hide the scars. Robbie walked over to him and put Dipper's arms at his sides. Dipper looked at him with wide eyes.  
"You don't need to hide your body." Robbie tried to look disinterested. Dipper blushed but nodded silently. Robbie let go and started for the water. He dove in and came up smiling. Dipper stared at him. He'd never seen Robbie smile before. " _What's this weird feeling in my chest?"_ He whispered to himself.

He shook his head and jumped into the water. They swam for a while, having fun. Dipper was now on the small dock with his feet in the water. Suddenly something grabbed his foot and pulled him into the water. When he came back up he was face to face with Robbie who was smirking. Dipper blushed and tried to swim away. Robbie kept getting closer until Dipper's back had hit the dock. "Hey Dipper." Robbie said in a smooth voice. He was smirking again. "Uh...w-what?" Robbie was inching closer and closer to Dipper's face. When their lips were just inches apart Robbie stopped. Dipper's eyes were wide. "You're in the way pipsqueak." Robbie whispered in that smooth voice.  
The dock rocked and pushed Dipper forward onto Robbie's lips. Dipper was so shocked he didn't move. After a few seconds they both seem to realize what happened. They jerked back from each other quickly with wide eyes. "Robbie I-I'm sorry. It w-was an ac-accident! The dock it-" Dipper was cut off by Robbie, who had put his hand up to silence Dipper. Dipper swallowed nervously. 'Here comes the pain...' Dipper closed his eyes waiting for pain that didn't come.  
Dipper slowly opened his eyes, and saw that Robbie didn't look angry. "Um...aren't you gonna yell at me or hit me or something?" Dipper looked at Robbie confused.  
"Look it's whatever. It's just a kiss, and it was accident." He said in his normal disinterested voice. "But what if it wasn't an...accident?" Dipper's eyes went wide and he hurriedly added, "Not that it was on purpose or anything. Hehehe..." He laughed nervously.  
Robbie swam up to the dock and got out of the water. Dipper got out shortly after looking put out. Robbie turned around facing Dipper. "If it wasn't on purpose then it doesn't matter what I think." Robbie gave Dipper a strange look. They put on their clothes and rode home.

~At the Mystery Shack~

"Mabel?" Wendy knocked softly on the door. When there was no answer she slowly opened the door. Lying in her bed was Mabel. She had her face buried in the pillow. Wendy walked over and sat down beside her. "Hey you wanna talk about it?" Wendy asked softly as she petted Mabel's hair. Something she knew relaxed the younger girl. Mabel turned her head slightly to look at Wendy. She sat up and started crying again. Wendy wrapped her arms around her whispering comforting words. She was waiting for Mabel to calm down. "Your dad...he hurt you guys...didn't he?" Wendy tried to keep her voice from breaking. Mabel nodded into Wendy's chest. Wendy eyes watered, but she continued petting her hair. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you again." Wendy heard Robbie's motorcycle pull up. 'I wonder how things went with them...'


	3. Notice

Hello everyone. I'm sorry to say that I will be going on a hiatus for an indeterminate amount of time. My daughter needs a heart transplant. Again I am sorry, but I simply don't have the time or energy to write right now.


	4. I'm back (not a chapter)

Hello eveyone! I'm back, maybe. Well my daughter had her heart transplant in March, and you guys will be happy to hear she is doing great. She is pretty much back to normal now. I don't know when I will be updating my stories. I don't have much time to do much of anything right now. As of right now I am not abandoning my stories. I thank all of you for being so patient with me, and I hope I can continue to write.


End file.
